1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts attaching structure, which is applied for attaching a first part such as a cover member for an automobile to a second part such as a panel member of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the parts attaching structure of this kind of the prior art, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,429,202 a parts attaching structure, in which a clip is attached to a first part (or a first panel-shaped part) having a slot so that the first part is attached to a second part (or a second panel-shaped part) through the clip by bringing the clip into engagement of an attaching hole of the second part. The clip is provided with a first flange portion of a rectangular shape having a longer diameter and a shorter diameter, a disc-shaped second flange portion extending downward from the first flange portion through a shank portion (or a neck portion) extending from the center of the lower face of the first flange portion, and a leg portion (or a foot portion) extending from the lower face of the second flange portion and engaging with the peripheral edge of the attaching hole of the second part. On the upper face of the second flange portion, moreover, there are formed a pair of protrusions, which are opposed at a right angle with respect to the center of the longer diameter direction of the first flange portion. The protrusions are forced, when the first flange portion is substantially parallel to the slot, to contact with the back side of the first part, but are fitted in the inner peripheries of the two end portions of the slot in the longitudinal direction.
When the first flange portion of the clip is inserted in alignment into the slot and turned to make a right angle with respect to the slot, the two end portions of the first flange portion engage with the peripheral edge of the slot, and the second flange portion abuts against the back side of the first part, and the paired protrusions on the upper face of the second flange portion are individually fitted in the two longitudinal end portions of the slot. As a result, the clip can be attached to the first part without turning backward or moving in the slot.